Marshall: ARMS Up! Comments
by My Thoughts and Opinions
Summary: When Marshall wakes up in a unfamiliar room, he soon enters the amazing world of ARMS! Join him as he navigates this strange new chapter of his life. (Parody of Max waspace's story, read at risk)
1. Wake up

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! This is only the first story to be "reviewed" by me. It's "Marshall ARMS Up!" and the original author is Max waspace, from whom permission has been received to do this. Now, in accordance with the rules of the site, I can't exactly throw comments into this without violating one, so I'm gonna have to do things a little differently. Comments can now be found at the end, in the A/N type thing I have there. Oh; if you hate me for my comments, then please don't read or send a purposeful flame review. I don't have time for that.**

**P.S. URL of this story in its raw state is: s****/12999646/1/Marshall-ARMS-up.**

A Dalmatian pup began to stir as he slept on a bed in some sort of laboratory facility. The pup kept tossing and turning in his sleep until his eyes began to open.

"Where am I?" thought Marshall as he finally woke up in a strange, unfamiliar place. His initial thoughts were filled with confusion and terror until he began to calm down and assess the situation. **[1] **His eyes scanned the small, cramped room while he was on the bed. He saw various papers, blueprints, computers and other gadgets scattered on desks around the room. The room seemed to be closed off, sealed by a security coded door, eliminating any chance of escape. **[2]**

Curious, he proceeded to observe the room for any points of interest; he soon laid eyes on a small folder on a desk next to the bed at which he slept, with a turned-on computer next to it. **[3]** Said folder only had the image of a human fist, and the computer showed various humanoids with springlike arms most of the time. Intrigued, Marshall quickly got up and off the bed and walked over to the file. **[4]** Once he picked up the file, he noticed there was something at the bottom in fine print (you know, the stuff nobody reads unless the plot needs it). **[5]**

"ARMS Laboratories," Marshall read out loud. Marshall wondered if that's where he was currently located. **[6]** Curiosity got the best of him, and he began to look in the folder for more information before he heard a hissing sound at the door as it began to open to reveal a scientist in a black lab coat.

"Ah, Marshall. I see you've woken up. Please come with us, you can bring that file you have if you wish," the scientist said as she beckoned Marshall to the door. **[7]** Seeing no other option, Marshall gulped as he grasped the file and headed out to a new chapter of his life.

**There it is! Again, if you've someway ignored my earlier warning and are still here, this is the part with comments. Don't like, leave now please.**

**[1] If you decided to read the original before this, you'll notice that this part is very slightly different. I couldn't help myself, honestly.**

**[2] I actually don't know what a security coded door is. Apparently, neither does my autocorrect. Hmm.**

**[3] Again, couldn't help myself...**

**[4] Yeah, but I thought you said ... you know what? I'm gonna stop there. It's my job to review this story, not to find everything wrong with it. That's somebody else's.**

**[5] That sounds suspiciously like something I would say...**

**[6] Pretty good guess, now considering that it's just a file on a desk in the middle of nowhere. Good job, Marshall.**

**[7] I'll be totally honestly honest: I genuinely didn't know that the scientist was female the first time I read the story. Sometimes, I really do worry about myself and my powers of perception at times.**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	2. Power Up!

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! The second instalment of this is now here! As long as it hasn't been banned for some reason, of course. If you see this, great! All is well in the world. If not, then you aren't reading this, and I shouldn't have to say anything about it. Never mind, let's begin.**

**Link to the original story is in the first chapter.**

Marshall trotted down the rather menacing hallway with a sense of dread. What was the scientist planning to do to him? Whatever it was, it wouldn't be pleasant. **[1]**

"You're really lucky Marshall," the scientist finally said, prompting Marshall to give the scientist a look. "Well, not every pup gets to be the first to test the latest in genetic engineering." **[2]**

Soon they stopped at a green door labelled "Genetic Modification".

"Ah, here we are. Let's step inside, shall we not?" They did just that. Inside the room was a huge computer with DNA spirals on the screen. Additionally, there were several Lego bricks (biobricks), with one connected to a docking station of sorts along with a syringe which Marshall immediately shivered at the sight of. **[3]** The scientist gestured to an operating table while telling Marshall to get on it, which Marshall obeyed quickly. **[4]**

Alright Marshall, this may sting a bit, but if you go to your happy place you won't feel anything," the scientist said as she grabbed the syringe. **[5]** Marshall gulped and started to think about spending time with Everest. Oh Everest, that beautiful pup - how he wished he could tell her how he felt! **[6]**

"And done! Marshall, your operation is complete; with this experimental serum you can experience firsthand the ARMS phenomenon!" she finally said as she placed a bandage on Marshall's side. **[7] **"Ryder will contact us when you show signs of the serum. Good night Marshall, sweet dreams." She quickly used a tranquiliser dart on Marshall so he wouldn't be a pain to transport, just like before. **[8]**

**Comments:**

**[1] I can't exactly fault him for thinking this. I mean, if I woke up in a weird place and was then led away by who is most likely a serial guinea pig killer, to be a guinea pig, then I'd probably be scared out of my wits too.**

**[2] Unless, you know, you somehow manage to advance so many times that you can test each advancement on every dog to exist ever.**

**[3] Ah, the evil needle. When was the last time I saw this in a fanfic? Nostalgia much...**

**[4] If he doesn't, does he ... no. I'm not gonna ask if he dies or not if he doesn't comply.**

**[5] Okay. Maybe going to a happy place would distract you enough to make you not feel pain, maybe it wouldn't. I have some doubts. But having a needle with what could be scorpion venom being injected randomly into your side is not really the best time to go there. I could go on, but this is already long enough, and I'm sure you already catch my drift.**

**[6] *sigh* It's gonna be a long week of attempts soon...**

**[7] I genuinely just researched "the ARMS phenomenon" to find out what it was. Why do I do this to myself?**

**[8] So are you saying that he was a pain to transport before, or he wasn't so they're doing it again? Kinda confused... meh.**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	3. Just a Dream Right?

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! The third chapter of my first parody is here! Keep in mind that I'm not actually able to update unless the story parody is updated, so if there are any long hiatuses, that's the reason. Anyway, hiatuses thrown aside, enjoy!**

**Link can be found in the first chapter.**

Groggily, Marshall woke up from (what he presumed to be) a long night's rest.

"Whoa, what a weird dream I had," Marshall thought after he became 95% conscious. **[1]** "It felt so ... real. Then again, most dreams feel real." While Marshall mentally monologued, something above him fell. Marshall tried to catch it, but he missed, and to his surprise - he swore - he heard something bang on the side of his pup house. Soon Chase showed up in order to wake everyone up despite of how early it was. **[2]** However, before he could so much as breathe in, he stopped and walked over to Marshall's pup house and said what may be the most shocking thing Marshall ever heard in his life up to this point.

"Hey Marshall, need a paw?" Chase joked, holding Marshall's presumably disconnected paw. **[3]** Marshall reacted accordingly, or at least he would have if Chase didn't catch on to what Marshall was going to do and shove Marshall's own paw into his (as in Marshall's) mouth as a non-verbal "shut up before someone hears or my eardrums burst".

"Hey Chase, did you heaw anything? Ow did I hear things?" Zuma asked as he ran to Marshall's pup house - prompting Chase to slam Marshall's pup house door onto Marshall's ARMS! **[4]**

"What's that?" Zuma asked, referring to what little of Marshall he could see.

"Um, nothing," Chase denied. "You heard and saw nothing. Go run laps until you can't move your legs, then finish the lap! That's an order!"

"Lame," Zuma said as he went to run laps. **[5]**

"Marshall, I have an idea. How 'bout we keep this between us for the time being?" Chase stated as he opened Marshall's door and slowly removed Marshall's paw. Once Marshall fully registered what the heck just happened, he noticed two things. First off, the only things keeping him and his paws connected were gold-rank pup fu belts complete with dragon designs. Second, he couldn't feel his arms (his forelimbs) anymore. Chase soon mentioned that Marshall should look at his eyes with a mirror; once he did, Marshall noticed that his eyes currently had a swirly eye design which he was certain was new. **[6]**

Once Marshall returned to the waking world he mentally noted this should be mentioned to his family.

"So Marshall, any clue on how this happened?" Chase asked.

"No, not at all," Marshall answered.

"Any weird dreams last night?"

"Well, I did have a dream where I woke up in a strange room, then what looked to be a scientist walked in and took me to some sort of DNA lab and gave me what appeared to a shot. Then she gave me a tranquiliser and that's the end of the dream," Marshall replied.

"Well, Marshall, it's just a theory but that might not have been a dream. That shot must have tampered with your genetic programming, causing your arms to become pup fu belts," Chase stated. There was a long pause as the two allowed the rather scary implications of Chase's theory fully to sink in. **[7]**

"So ... should I tell Ryder?" Marshall asked, breaking the silence.

"And tell him you got pupnapped?! He will have a conniption!" Chase exclaimed. **[8]** "It's also best if we make sure that no one sees your new ... err ... features. Hang on, I will be right back." Chase quickly ran to his pup house in order to get something. Once Chase got back he gave Marshall a faux leather jacket which had the Japanese kanjis "ice" and "fire", and a pair of triangular sunglasses. **[9]**

"Put these on now," Chase ordered.

"So how do you feel?" Chase asked once Marshall put the disguise on and checked himself in the mirror.

"Like a popular depiction of Japanese delinquents," Marshall deadpanned. **[10]** "Why do you have these?"

"That is unimportant to the situation at paw," Chase stated.

"Alright. Is it okay if I tell my family about my current condition?" Marshall asked. "I mean, you are second in command."

"Sure, Marshall, as long as you only tell your family. How much harm will that do?" Chase answered, clearly not in the know. **[11]** Feeling like the conversation had ended, Chase ran off to check on Zuma, feeling guilty for giving him such a cruel order. Once Chase was out of sight, Marshall sighed as he walked over to the TV in his pup house, grateful that the pup houses were much bigger on the inside than the outside.

"Computer, call Dearly Farm," Marshall said once he was facing the screen. Once he did so, two dalmatians appeared on screen.

"Perdita, dear, are you sure you want to? It will probably shock his friends," the male dalmatian said to his mate. "Oh, hey Marshall. Has life in Adventure Bay done you good?"

"Hi dad. Yes it has," Marshall answered. "Actually I need to tell you something - actually, I need to tell the whole family this." Marshall took a breath before he finished.

"All 100 of you." **[12]**

**Comments:**

**[1] 95% conscious is still not conscious. He's technically still asleep.**

**[2] But ... Chase does that all the time. ... Right?**

**[3] That's incredibly somewhat sardonic.**

**[4] You know, I would say something about Chase's cruelty here, but it makes no sense to do so. It clearly shows.**

**[5] First, Chase sounds like an army commander, for reasons. Second, who actually will obey such a command? But eh, I mean, what works as a distraction, right?**

**[6] So he wasn't absolutely sure that the swirl pattern was new? For how long has he abstained from looking into a mirror?**

**[7] It's not entirely a theory, is it? It's more like a law, or a principle of some sort. The Principle of Dreams and Visions with Repercussions, or something.**

**[8] And when he finds out that you've hidden this thing, what happens then, Chase? Likely he has an actual, epileptic fit.**

**[9] No comment. Move down.**

**[10] Oh, how accurate.**

**[11] Every time I see/hear something like "what could go wrong", I immediately think 'Plothole'. So, plothole.**

**[12] I don't know how to put this without it being insulting to the dalmatian that we all know and sometimes love and sometimes hate. So I'll just say it. ... So was Marshall a dalmatian that wasn't important enough to have a somewhat decent role in the movie?**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


End file.
